Far Away
by Kryptothedolphin
Summary: Monroe has decided to show his ugly face again after six years. Morgan and Kael have to find their way out of trouble with other complications: old enemies, no help, and a new member on the way. Please R&R and no flames.
1. Prisoners

"Don't you see, little bandicoot? I am the one with the upper hand. I am the one that gives orders. Maybe you haven't noticed that, yet, but you need to wake up and smell the roses . . . ."

"Heh . . ."

"What's so funny? Do you think this is a game? . . . . . . Tell me . . . . Who do you take orders from?"

"No one . ."

"Wrong answer!"

With that, a blow was sent to the younger bandicoot's face; his lips allowing a whimper to escape. The older bilby/fennec fox glared at him with narrowed eyes as he repeated himself, "Who do you take orders from?"

The bandicoot looked up at him with scared eyes as a stray tear made its way down his cheek. His voice was a stutter when he spoke, " Y-you . . . I t-take orders from y-you."

A wicked smile came across the other's face, seeing the tear drop to the cold, tiled floor. "Good . . ."

The man stood up, wiping the droplet of blood from his mouth off while turning to see another man standing there. A surprised look was set on his face, looking back and forth from the scientist to the bandicoot. "D-doctor! Why did you do that? He has done nothing!"

"Silence, Weasel! He needed a punishment! He needed to know whom was boss!"

"B-but, Doctor! Couldn't you have handled it another way?"

"Weasel . . . , I'm beginning to think that you are getting more soft these years . . . . "

"Sorry, Doctor . . ."

"No apologies. Just get me the girl. I know he'd love to see her . . . . ."

"Yes, Doctor."

The bandicoot's eyes shifted from the floor to Weasel immediately, watching him leave the lab to do his given order, and then, he glared back at the doctor. "G-girl? What girl?"

"Oh, you'll see . . . ."

When Weasel had came back in, a teen-aged girl was walking in front of him as he led her towards a metal, fold chair. Once she caught sight of the bruised bandicoot on the floor, her eyes widened. He was covered with deep bruises with his fur all roughed up, and a small bit of a black goatee had started to take place on his chin while his eyes were watery. "Morgan?!"

"Kael!"

She stared at the doctor with an evil stare as she barked at him, "What did you do to him?!"

He smirked, "Oh, nothing . . Just a few hits here and there . . ."

Weasel gave out a silent sigh while he cuffed her hands behind the back of the chair she sat in. He really didn't want to do this, but he just had to! If he didn't cooperate, a bullet might just find its way into his chest in no time. The doctor's smirk soon turned to a grin when seeing that the she-bandicoot had been cuffed and that the he-bandicoot was badly bruised and weak. "Hmmm . . Isn't this sweet? I decided to have a little reunion . . . . You two met here exactly . . . what? Six years ago? And now . . . . , we have a new member joining us in five months . . . ."

Morgan's eyes pointed like dirks towards the man, "What are you talking about, Monroe?"

"Oh. You didn't know? How about if Kael refreshes your mind? Kael . . . , do you have something to say to your boyfriend . . . ?"

She kept her mouth shut and her head down; biting her lip with reluctance. When Doctor Monroe gave her a slight nudge, though, she looked back into Morgan's eyes. "M-Morgan . . . . I'm . . ."

Monroe placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go on . . . Tell him."

She held her breath, feeling the pain of an oncoming headache as she finally exhaled. "Morgan . . . . , I'm pregnant . ."

The boy's eyes widened with all of his memory coming back to him, "Oh my . . . Kael . . , I'm sor-"

"Awwww . . . What's wrong, Morgan?" Monroe went over behind Morgan, getting on his knees, and lifting up the boy a little so that he could speak in his ear, "You know, you and me have some things in common, it seems . . ."

Morgan shot his eyes at the doctor, "You're wrong, Monroe . . . I will never be like you . ."

"Doctor Monroe to you, little bandicoot . . . . And we'll see about that . . ."

"Mom and Eric are going to come looking for us! And just to let you know, Eric, my stepfather, is a cop! He's gonna throw your ass in jail!"

"Oh, really? I'm really scared, Morgan . . . . The funny thing is, I thought they went on a honeymoon . . . . I've been keeping a close eye on you, boy, so don't even make up stories and think that I'm going to believe them . . . How's your sister doing? She okay?"

Monroe gave him a wicked smirk while Morgan's jaw dropped, "W-where is Ray? What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, nothing. She's safe and sound at her house I suppose, or probably out shopping. I don't know, but she's definitely not here . . ."

"If I find out that you have my sister . ."

"You'll what? Throw me in prison? Kill me, perhaps? I don't think so . . . Look at your position . . ."

Kael then decided to speak, "Leave him be, Monroe . . ."

He looked over at the girl in the chair, getting to his feet and walking over to her, "Heh, even after those seven years I kept you prisoner, you still call me Monroe? I have a title, girl . . . ."

"Yeah, and I have a name, Monroe . . ."

Her sarcasm just led her to a hard slap across the face. Morgan took his hands off the floor to attempt to stumble to his feet, "Don't you dare touch her again!"


	2. No Heart

"Weasel . . . . , take our tired guest to his cell . . . I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Doctor . ."

With that, Weasel went over to the stumbling bandicoot, helping him to his feet in a kind way. Morgan didn't want to be touched or dragged away, though. He wanted to be there to protect his girlfriend. "Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere without Kael!"

Monroe faced the boy; a frown placed across his face, "You are foolish boy . . . Very foolish. We needn't fight again . . ."

Weasel placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Come on . . . Now's not the time, Morgan."

He glared back at the weasel, sighing deeply, hesitating to leave Kael there alone with that doctor. He gave a reluctant nod, and Weasel helped him out of the lab; away from Monroe and Kael.

"Oh, and Weasel . ."

He turned his head to meet the cold eyes of Doctor Monroe. "Y-yes, Doctor?"

"Meet me in my office when you're done . . . . We need to have a little talk over your softness . . ."

"Yes, Doctor . . . I understand . ."

--------------------------------

The boy tapped his fingers on his desk in a bored manor, staring at the clock and wishing that the school day was almost over.

_Only one more year of this place, and I'm free for good! No more teachers and no more rules! . . . If only Morgan was here today . . . I need someone to pick on, but where is he?!_

Finally, the bell rang throughout the classroom, dismissing everybody to their third period. He grabbed his books, rushing out the door in a hurry towards his locker. On the way to his locker, his brown eyes searched the halls for a special someone. That special someone could definitely tell him where that orange marsupial was. A glimpse of yellow caught his eye, turning in the direction towards it unnoticed. The girl had no clue she was being followed close behind, and she remained walking down the hallway. The moment she turned a corner, the boy shoved her into the wall, cornering her to where she couldn't go anywhere. Her green eyes were frightened, staring into his as she spoke, "What do you want, Nicolei . ."

"What do I want? Funny you ask . . . Where's your old boyfriend at?"

"He's not my boyfriend . . Just a friend."

"Yeah, whatever. Where's he at?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you don't, Marylynn . . . Now, tell me where he's at!"

"I told you! I don't know!"

"You disappoint me . . ."

All of a sudden, the intercom came to life, yelling over all the students and teachers in the hallway, "Code red! Code red! This is not a drill. Code red!"

The halls went insane by then with students rushing to get into any classroom that was close. Nicolei was surprised by the code red, never before experiencing one. Marylynn slipped by him, running down the hall towards the nearest class before the door could shut. Nicolei finally came to and dashed off past the panicking students, but his feet soon came to a stop when seeing the taller figure come into view. Their eyes met while the figure opened his mouth to speak, "Nicolei Cortex?"

He unwillingly nodded. The figure just grinned, "Come with me . . . There are some things you need to know . . ."

"I'm not going anywhere! I don't trust you!"

"You'll learn to trust me . . . I can take you to Morgan Bandicoot."

----------------------------------

"How am I supposed to teach you that being soft can get you hurt, Weasel? You do not seem to take me seriously . ."

"Doctor Monroe . . , I just think you could've handled the situation better . . . You know? In a humane way . . . ."

"Weasel, how about this? I make the rules, and you follow them . ."

Kael watched the two men from her seat, hoping to stay invisible the entire battle, but she knew that she'd be involved soon enough. Tape covered her mouth while her wrists were bound tightly to the chair she sat at. Morgan was still fresh on her mind, and she also knew that he'd be beating himself up for everything he's done to her.

Monroe stared at Weasel dead in the eyes, and then looked over at Kael and grinned, "You know what, Weasel . . . I want you to do something for me . . . , and you better not act soft."

Weasel was almost afraid to ask, "W-what is it?"

The doctor placed a finger underneath Kael's chin to make her eyes meet his, "I want you to hurt the girl . . . Punch her. Really hard, too . . ."

Kael's heart raced with her eyes shifting over in Weasel's direction, her body tingling as she prayed not to get hit. Weasel dropped his jaw in shock as he shook his head, "Doctor Monroe! Isn't there something else that I can do? She's just a child!

"She's not a child, Weasel! She's seventeen and pregnant! Now, do as I say, and hit her!"

"NO! I will not hit her! She has done nothing to deserve any form of punishment!"

"Damn it, Weasel! You are my assistant, so listen to me! I want you to hit her, now!"

"Give me one good reason . . . . She's been through enough . . ."

"You want me to give you a reason? Fine. If you don't hit her, then I will, and I'll do more than that . . . . I'll beat her in front of her boyfriend until she's out cold and bleeding . . ."

"I can't believe you . . . Have you no heart?"

Monroe's eyes narrowed as he sent a blow to Kael's cheek. She whimpered from the impact, keeping her eyes shut tightly as she cried silently. The man looked back up at Weasel, "You have no idea . . . . ."

-------------------------------------

"NO! NO!"

The crying and screaming rang throughout the vacant hall and through the cells that were both empty and that contained a prisoner. Morgan was the first one to react to the screaming girl coming down his way, wrapping his fingers around the chilling bars and attempting to get a glimpse of the girl. "Kael?! Kael?!"

"MORGAN! Don't let Monroe get you! Don't let Monroe get you!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Monroe came into view with a crying Kael in front of him as he threw her into an open cell next to Morgan's. After locking her cell shut, he opened Morgan's with an evil glare, "Come on. Time to go . . ."

"Morgan, don't listen to him! He's going to hurt you! He's going to hurt you!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Morgan glared at Monroe as the scientist offered him his hand. "No . . . I'm not going anywhere . . ."

The man's eyes narrowed at the boy, snatching his wrist and pulling him towards the cell door. Morgan fought back, thrashing as best as he could in his weaker state. "NO! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Tough, boy! You're coming rather you like it or not!"

Morgan was soon yanked from the safety of his cell, being dragged into the hall and to the door that led to the lab. Kael screamed and screamed, begging and pleading for Monroe to bring her love back, "Morgan! No! Don't you dare hurt him, Monroe! Don't you dare . . . !"

She ran out of breath, panting while placing a hand to her pounding head. There was nothing she could do to free neither Morgan nor herself. She was totally defenseless and in no place to negotiate. The doctor might have as well just given her a gun for her to pull a trigger to her head. Everything was going wrong . . .


	3. Sarcasm Doesn't Help

"Where are you taking me? How'd you know my name?"

"I know your name because I knew your parents . . . A very long time ago . . ."

"You knew my biological parents?"

"Yeah . . . , they created me and a good number of others . . ."

"They created you and others? Like . . . mutated animals, right?"

Luke looked over at Nicolei, "Yeah . . . . Mutated animals . . . We still prefer to be called people, though . ."

"Sorry . . . ."

"Heh . . . , I'm going to have fun explaining your family's history . . ."

-------------------------------

The bandicoot's eyes stared up into the doctor's, unsure of what was going to happen to him. "What are you going to do to me?"

A smile was placed on the man's face, "Aren't you going to ask what happened to me six years ago?"

Morgan cocked an eyebrow. How could he forget? It was so stupid of him to forget! Monroe sticking a needle in himself, the evil laugh that came from him while he repeated, ' _I'm going to be sick . . . I'm going to be a freak . .'_

"I never thought about it until you brought it up . . What happened?"

"Heh . . . Well, you'll find out, now, won't you . . . ?"

The scientist sent his fingers across Morgan's face, taking away flesh and fur from his cheek. Morgan turned his head away quickly, placing a hand where it stung. When he pulled his hand away from himself, though, fresh blood stained his fingers and palm. He looked up at the grinning man just to see something new on the tips of his fingers: one-inch, black claws. Monroe examined his claws with pride and a pleasant smile, "You know . . . , all of those experiments I did on you six years ago really paid off . . . They gave me unimaginable power and extraordinary abilities!"

He then sent a blow to the boy's jaw, knocking him over face-first into the tiled floor. "Morgan . . . , you disappoint me . . . I thought you'd actually give me a real fight. Maybe I was wrong about you being strong, though . . . You're a total weakling at this very moment!"

A foot was sent to the boy's ribs, taking his breath away as he curled up in pain. There was no way that he could tolerate another battle like this! He was already beaten to a pulp the first time! This scientist before him was about six feet tall and stronger than he. He, himself, was barely over five feet and not as strong as Monroe. What could he possibly do to defend himself? Choking on his words, he glared up at the man, "Okay . . . Okay . . I . . I g-give up . . ."

Monroe smiled, "You finally realized who's in charge . . . . It's about time . . ."

----------------

Kael sat there, crying a stream of warm tears as she hung her head low. This was all too much. Why did Monroe come back? Why couldn't he just be dead? Her life would be so much better without him! Morgan's life would be so much better without him . . .

"Pst . ."

She moved her eyes from the floor to the figure opening her cell door. It was Weasel. Her eyes lowered in anger, barking at him madly, "What'd you do to Morgan?!"

"Shh! I've done nothing to him! I'm getting you out of this place . . ."

"But, what about Morgan? You have to get him out of here, too!"

"Shh! Keep it down . . ."

She sighed, looking up at him more innocently than her previous expression. "Where's Morgan?"

"After Monroe . . . got his ways, let's say . . , he took Morgan into his office for reasons I don't know. Now, come on. I'm getting you out of here, first."

----------------

"Morgan, my dear boy . . . . , you have a lot to learn . . ."

The bandicoot looked up at the scientist standing before him as he remained seated in one of the chairs in his office. "Like what, Monroe? How to tie my shoes?"

The sarcasm was all he needed to tick off the man. It was all he had that could tick him off. Monroe grasped the boy from the fur on his chest and pulled him closer to his somber face, "No! One of them is going to be how to control your sarcasm! Then, we can start with learning MY title: Doctor Monroe. Not Monroe!"

"Psh! Whatever . . . I thought guys like you only got the title of Nurse."

The scientist threw a fist at Morgan's face, "You think you're so smart, don't you? Well, you're not! Grow up!"

"I have grown up . . . And thanks for realizing my inner talent of being smart . . ."

Morgan's eyes gazed up at the doctor, giving him a fake smirk and knowing how much worse he was making everything. Monroe just began to laugh hysterically with his deep tone, confusing the boy that was seated more at what was so funny. "You just don't realize anything, do you, little bandicoot?"

"Apparently not . . ."

"How about I bring your girlfriend in here, and she can make everything clearer to you?"

"Don't you dare involve her in anything more!"

"Or what? Using her is basically the only thing to keep your sarcasm from escaping your mouth!"

Morgan just grunted, turning his head in the other direction. He didn't want to look into the man's eyes any longer. He had enough! The doctor simply just straightened his collar and cleared his throat before speaking, "So, are we ready to cooperate and do every favor I ask . . . ?"

"Yeah, but I got just one favor to ask of you, first . . . ."

"And what would that be . . . . . ?"

"Well . . . , we could start with you shoving your head up your ass . ."

The boy was sent to the floor, his cheek burning as if on fire from the previous blow. Even though Monroe was getting older and closer to the later forties man, he could still pack a punch, and Morgan had to give him credit for that.

-----------------------------------------------

"Jon? What are you doing? You're going to get us both in trouble again!"

"Look, Cupcake . . . . She needs to get out of this place, and now. If she doesn't, Doctor Monroe will kill her and her unborn child . . . I need you to do me a big favor . ."

"Weasel, I'm not sure if I can. Doctor Monroe took it pretty hard the last time this happened, and I just got yelled at yesterday by him . . ."

"Please, Creampuff! You have to help me. You have to help her . . "

Silence fell in between Weasel and Cheryl while Kael just stood there with some confusion.

_'In a time of crisis, he's calling her Cupcake and Creampuff? What planet is this guy from, exactly?' _Kael thought to herself, _'These two are just . . . . odd. Especially Weasel, though. And why'd she call him Jon?"_

Cheryl then spoke up softly in her slight, Puerto Rican accent, "Well . . . . ," she started to smirk a little, "lucky for you . . . . , I like a guy that brings trouble . . ."

Weasel immediately grinned with joy, kissing her right on the lips. "Thank you, so much!"

"Anytime, hon."

"Dinner still seven, right?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Weasel gave her an innocent smirk as he quickly kissed her again, "Thanks!"

She looked over to Kael with a smile, picking up her purse from the counter and digging through it in search of her car keys. "Come on, hon. Time to get you out of here."

----------------------------------------

"Morgan, I'm home!"

Ray opened the door wider just as her seven-year-old son, Remy, came running in with joy. Shopping, to him, was such a bore, and he was glad to be home! Ray placed some groceries on the counter and began to go out the door again to get some more. Coming back in, she shut the door this time, placed the remaining groceries next to the others. "Morgan?"

She made her way down the hallway towards her brother's room, slowly and cautiously. She knocked on the wooden, room door, opening it to look inside, "Morgan?"

She gasped at what she saw. His room was a terrible mess with his bed sheets all over the floor, a broken lamp still on the desk, a fallen CD rack with CDs all over nearby, and so much more. What had happened?

Ray rushed herself in, looking around frantically for any sign of her brother. He wasn't in his closet, nor underneath the messy blankets. The room was lifeless and empty.

"Morgan!"

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

Ray turned towards her son that stood in the doorway, looking up at her with his big blues. He spoke up again, "Where's Uncle Morgan?"

She sighed, her heart beating fast, "I don't kn-"

She stopped when a sudden thought came to her. Luke Jakyl. He had something to do with it! He probably had her brother! "Let's go, Remy. I'm taking you to see Jim for a while . . ."


	4. The Great Escape

"One more word out of you, bandicoot, and I will make sure your death comes slow and painful!"

"Heh . . , looking at your face is painful enough . . . It's not even Halloween yet, Doc . ."

Weasel didn't really feel like knocking on the door after that. He knew that Morgan was ticking off the doctor, and that wasn't a good sign. He was actually asking for a death wish with his sarcasm! He heard some noises afterwards, pointing them out as heavy fists that were possibly to the face. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, "D-doctor Monroe?"

"Come in, Weasel . . ."

He opened the door to see Morgan on the floor with Monroe over him in a squat position. "Doctor . . . , I have some bad news . . . Kael . ."

"What about the girl . . . ?"

Morgan's eyes were now focused on the stuttering Weasel, hoping and pleading in his mind that everything was all right. If anything had happened to Kael, he'd make it hard on himself and never forgive himself for not being there for her. Weasel pondered over his thoughts some more, wondering if he should tell the lie he was about to tell, " . . . . She's . . dead . . ."

His eyes started to get watery as Monroe stood up to him with an evil smirk, "Ah . . . , and how's that?"

"I . . I killed her! It was an accident! She just kept yelling and screaming at me for Morgan, and I . . I couldn't take it! I beat her down until she just . . . stopped breathing . ."

Tears had started to form on the rims of his eyes from that. He wasn't the only one, though. Morgan felt like a knife had pierced his chest as his heart pounded heavily. He found it hard to swallow his tears, gasping for air as he began to choke, "How could you?! How could you do that to her?! I thought you were the good guy! Now, she's gone . . ."

He broke out in tears, hanging his head low in defeat. They had taken everything away from him: his power, his freedom, and now, his heart. The scientist smiled devilishly, "Hm . . . . I've proved you wrong, Weasel . . . . You aren't that soft at all . . . She still in her cell?"

Weasel nodded sadly, noticing that his plan was going smoothly. The doctor was actually stupid enough to believe him! On the inside, he was dancing for joy that his plan was working.

"Good . . . Watch the boy for a moment. I want to see her . . ."

With that, he walked out of the office, making his way towards the hall of cells. That's when Weasel had to move quickly along with the saddened bandicoot. "Come on, and get up!"

"No! You killed her! I'm not going anywhere with you, nor Monroe!"

"That was all a lie! She's safely out of this facility! Trust me on this! We really have to go!"

Morgan looked up at him with surprise, "S-she's still alive?"

"Yes! Now, come on! We must go before he realizes she's missing!"

The boy stumbled to his feet with the help of Weasel, and the two headed out the door as quickly as they could move. It was only a matter of time before Monroe realized what really happened . . . . .

-----------------------------

Doctor Monroe made his way down the aisle with an evil smirk placed on his face. For once, Weasel did him a favor. That kid deserved a raise in pay. Turning his head towards Kael's given cell, his jaw dropped as his eyes narrowed.

"WEASEL!"

The cell was completely empty. Thinking quickly, he rushed over to the nearest alarm button and slammed his fist right into it. In an instant, the alarm sounded, signaling other scientists and guards in the facility that there was an attempted escape of some sort in the building. All doors to the outside were to be locked while the elevators shut down. There was no way of escape for Morgan and Weasel, now . . . .

---------------------------

"Oh, no . . ."

"What?"

"Doctor Monroe sounded the alarm . . . There's no way to escape . . ."

"What do you mean there's no way of escape . . . ?"

The two stood there in the middle of the hallway, unsure of their next move. Weasel only knew one other thing to do and that was to get out of the center of attention. He turned his head to his right to see nothing but wall, so that was no good. To the left, he saw the bathroom. "Get in there!"

He quickly shoved Morgan in front of him towards the bathroom. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"We can't just stand in the middle of the hallway like a bunch of idiots! There will be guards crawling all over the place in a matter of seconds!"

"And what are we to do in here? Wait for them to come right in and get us . . ?"

Weasel turned to the young bandicoot, "I can now see why Doctor Monroe beat you to a pulp! You and that mouth of yours just never shut up with the sarcasm!"

Morgan just shrugged as Weasel went on to thinking. The bandicoot still couldn't keep his sarcasm to himself, though, "What's wrong with calling him Monroe, or by his first name, whatever it is? Doctor Monroe sounds a little stupid, don't you think . . . . ?"

"I don't have time for your mouth . . . . ," then he spotted something possible for an escape, "Could you fit through that?"

The boy looked up at the ceiling air vent that the man had pointed to, raising a brow. "Hmm . . . I dunno . . Maybe."

Weasel then turned to the boy with a smirk, "Well, we'll find out, now, won't we . . . . ?"

-----------------------------------

"I want you to find those two, immediately!"

Guards searched everywhere they could for anyone: up and down the halls, in closets, other laboratories, and so on. When one of them came out of the bathroom, though, he shouted towards Monroe, "Found one, Doctor!"

Monroe made his way towards the guard as a few other guards followed close behind. Going into the bathroom, he saw Weasel, sitting on the blue, tiled floor. "Weasel! Where are my bandicoots?!"

"They're not yours, Doctor . . ."

The scientist grabbed the guy's shirt collar, lifting him to his feet, "Where are my bandicoots?!"

A guard from behind spoke up, "Doctor . . . , you may want to see this . . ."

Monroe glanced back to see him looking up at the ceiling, joining in to view what he saw. The grate to the vent was barely in its original place. He glared back down into Weasel's scared eyes, grinning, "I have a surprise for you, Weasel . . . . I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I know I will . . . ."

Weasel's eyes widened at the statement with his ears going back. He had done the right thing, but he was practically giving up his life for it.

-------------------------------------

His blue eyes searched his surroundings for any possible life. There were only so many feet to the doors to freedom that his heart pounded heavily. This was almost over! Seeing no life at all, he slammed his fists repeatedly into the grate before him until it smashed to the floor. Then, he jumped from his perch in the vent, making a wild dash for the double doors head. This was it! Almost there! He could already feel the sun shining brightly on him as a warm breeze met him by opening the doors . . . . That never happened, though. Although he slammed his body into the doors to push them wide open, they didn't budge an inch. He repeated himself by attempting to push the door open over and over, but nothing was working. "NO! NO! This can't be happening!"

His hands wrapped around the handles, shaking himself wildly in hope for freedom.

"Hey!"

He glanced behind his shoulder to see a guard rushing towards him. That's where he panicked. He didn't have any option, unless . . . . He faced the guard with rage as claws jolted from each fingertip. "Don't come any closer!"

The guard came to a halt in front of the boy in anger, pointing a gun at his head. "You're coming with me . . ."

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken . . . . You don't want to mess with me . . ."


	5. Big mouth, weak self

A kick to the ribs was all he needed to collapse on to the tiled, cold floor. The scientist glared down at the weakened Weasel, angry at his previous actions for freeing the bandicoots. "I'm going to ask you again, Weasel . . . . Did Miss Cheryl Brown have any part in this . . . ?"

His saddened eyes looked up towards his boss as his limbs trembled from the earlier blows and kicks. No longer was a green jacket on him: just bare flesh and fur to fight off the chilling air conditioning in the lab. His hands and knees were the only things supporting his weight at the moment, and they felt like thin toothpicks ready to give. He had enough. "Y-y-yes . . . S-she did . . ."

A smirk was placed on Monroe's face, "Thank you, Weasel . . . . Shall we keep a secret from her, too, as well . . . ?"

Weasel's eyes met the doctor's hazel ones, "W-what do you mean by that . . . ?"

"Let's say . . . she'll never see you again. Does that satisfy you? Satisfies me, that's for sure . . . How 'bout we say that you left to live in another country . . . Far away from here, too . . ?"

"Why? I love Cheryl . . . Why are you doing this . . . ?"

As a reply, Monroe quickly pulled out a gun with Weasel's eyes seeing nothing but the barrel of it. "Because, Weasel . . . , YOU are going far away from here, and SHE will never see you again . . . Like I said, you know . . . . ?"

"D-doctor Monroe, please! I can improve! I'll do everything you want me to!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to cut it, Weasel. You've said that many times before and lied! How am I to trust an untrustworthy person that tells many lies, and thinks that he may get away with them all . . ?"

"Please, just give me a second chance, Doctor! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Weasel . . . I just can't do that . . . Any last requests . . . ?"

Tears went down the assistant's face, giving a little sniff before answering, "I want to see Cheryl again . . ."

"Boy, you're really pushing your luck. You know that request will not come to y-"

Monroe was cut off from the happy ringing of a cellular phone, and he looked around with a raised brow to each and every guard. "Where's that ring coming from . . ?"

"T-that's my phone . . . . From my jacket pocket . ."

Picking up Weasel's jacket, Monroe slipped his hand into a pocket and pulled out the tiny phone. Flipping it open, he saw Miss Brown's name right across the screen. His eyes narrowed in anger, tossing the phone over to Weasel, "Make it short . . . . AND don't you dare tell her what's about to happen . ."

Weasel caught the little device, nodding slowly as a pressed talk and placed the phone by his ear, "H-hello . . . ?"

-------------------------------

The woman's blue eyes gazed up at the mansion before her, a little unsure of what she was about to do. Stepping out of her small car, she slowly made her way to the door, knocking on it with an uneasy feeling. This was stupid! She was totally walking on a battlefield! Coming to this place wasn't the brightest idea, for the people whom lived there were enemies, but she had to find her brother . . .

The door opened up to show a man with a wicked smile across his face, "Ray? It's a surprise that you came here. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Morgan, Luke . . . . ?"

"I don't remember baby sitting your brother, girl . . . Was I supposed to, or something . . ?"

"Cut the crap, Luke! When I came home today, his room was a disaster, and he was missing! Do you know where he is?!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Bandicoot, I do not have your brother . . ."

"But you know where he is . . . ?"

He glared down at her, giving her a little smirk as he looked her over, "Well, yeah . . So?"

"I want you to take me to him . . ."

Luke took this to thought, planning on things that he could do. Possibly give her to Doctor Monroe? . . . Or maybe harm her to where Morgan's heart could tear more? He turned his head back into the mansion, "Nic! It's time to leave . . ."

He then looked back towards Ray, smiling once again, "Okay. I'll take you to him."

--------------------------------

"Doctor, we've found the bandicoot . ."

Monroe turned his head to face the guards that had just entered the lab, dragging along a small bandicoot in front of them. Morgan struggled in their grasp, thrashing around and screaming as loud as he could, but he found no luck escaping. Weasel, whom was still alive and on his hands and knees like before, was shocked to see that the boy had not made it out of the facility. The doctor grinned with joy, happy to see that the bandicoot had not gone far at all. "Dear boy, did you think you could actually escape from me?"

"Yeah! And I almost got away with it, too!"

"Aww . . . Well, I'm sorry for you, you pathetic rodent!"

"You don't need to show sympathy for me, dipstick . . ."

Monroe's brows narrowed sharply, "Guards . . , take Weasel to a cell. I'll deal with him later . . . ."

While three of the guards took Weasel away, the remaining four stood by the doorway to make sure everything was to remain under control. Monroe put his attention back to Morgan, "Boy, haven't you ever heard of respect? You are really starting to tick me off . . ."

"Heh . . , haven't you ever heard of make-up?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? You needn't get off subject with nonsense . ."

"I'm not getting off subject . . . I'm just saying that the make-up might hide that ugly face of yours . . ."

With that said, a fist was taken to the face, taking the boy down to the ground in agony. "You and your sarcasm, boy! It's just going to kill you faster . . ."

"Sarcasm isn't going to kill me faster . . . . ," Morgan slowly looked up at the angered doctor, giving him a false smirk, ". . . Your face will."

-------------------------------------

Unlocking the door and opening it, Luke allowed Ray to walk in before him, "Ladies first . . ."

"You brought him here? To Monroe?!"

"Shush! I haven't seen the boy for the longest time, and it's Doctor Monroe to you . ."

Nicolei walked along beside Luke and Ray, remembering everything that the jackal had previously told him of his family's history. For the longest time, every single Cortex on the Family Tree was against every member of the Bandicoot family, and had gone far enough to kill some of the marsupials . . .

------------------------------------

"NOW, will you keep your mouth shut?!"

The bandicoot lay on the floor, coughing and choking up little bits of blood as a heavy, dark bruise took place over his eye. His breathing was hard and fast, demanding more air for his tired lungs. He couldn't take anymore beatings, for he felt as if he were close to death.

The door opened to the lab to reveal Ray, Luke and Nicolei; Ray racing over to her brother that was close to losing conscious. "Morgan!"

She took him into her arms, cradling him slightly while caressing his forehead. He looked up at her with those lowered, exhausted eyes, "R-ray . . ."

Turned her eyes towards Monroe, she began to growl, "What the hell did you do to him . . . . ?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but do I know you from somewhere . . ?"

Luke cleared his throat, "The second time you abducted Morgan, you took her along as well . . . She's his sister."


End file.
